Dark Secrets
by DeeplehDysterbed
Summary: On a rainy day while home alone Juni, Carmen, Gertie, and Gary discover some fun new gadgets in Mr.&Mrs. Cortez'z room. But little do they know these gadgets are the remnants of a dark, terrible secret that will change their lives forever...


It as a peaceful, rainy Saturday morning when Carmen and Juni were left alone while their parents were off on a personal mission. They usually did this at least once or twice a month. Why they never were allowed to tag along, the kids didn't know, but they were actually happy to have a break from spy missions this day.

Juni sat across from his elder sister, silently twirling his spoon around in his cereal bowl while Carmen eyed him blankly, the sound of the rain's volume seeming to escalate with each passing second.

The elder of the two sighed and switched her left arm for her right, instantly plopping her cheek down on her palm. Juni just kept twirling his Fruit Loops around.

"I'm bored." Carmen finally decided to say.

"Yeah, me too. But it's raining." Juni grumbled.

"Let's watch a movie?" Carmen suggested.

"Sure. I'll go look in Mom and Dad's room for the keys." Juni agreed, getting up and walking down the hall while Carmen looked around for some good snacks.

Their parents kept all the DVDs in one large cabinet in the living room. However, they usually kept it locked if they weren't around, but Juni knew where they kept the keys. Juni turned on the light switch and opened his mother's nightstand to grab the keys when... he saw a strange contraption lying on top of them. He picked it up and gave it a squeeze out of curiosity, then pinched it.

"Huh..." he said to himself, grinning and lightly bouncing the object on top of the nightstand. "Must be some kind of gadget or toy...I wonder what it does."

"Juniiii! Hurry up!" he heard his sister call.

"Hey, Carmen! Come here!" he yelled, slightly laughing.

Carmen came in shortly, her back slouched and face clearly showing she was irritated. "What?" she groaned.

Juni held the object up and gave his sister a questioning look. She raised an eyebrow. "Huh....What's that?"

Juni shrugged. "Found it over the keys." Carmen took the strange gadget from her brother and curiously squeezed it. "Hmm. Hey look there's another!" she said excitely. She set the old gadget down on their parents' bed and opened the drawer further. She pulled out four other odd gadgets. Juni took some from her and carefuly examined them, amazed.

"I bet this one can transform into a lasso." he assessed. "And this one...maybe it can like, open things! Or maybe it's a weapon of some sort."

"You better be careful then!" Carmen warned. "But..." she examined the object her brother held closer. "It doesn't seem to be a weapon."

Juni shrugged. "Well maybe it's just something small that comes in handy from time to time."

Suddenly there was a ring at the door. Carmen and Juni both went to answer and were greeted by their good friends the Giggles siblings.

"Hey!" Gerti greeted, giving Juni a friendly hug.

The boy smiled. "Great timing, we were getting very bored. No missions for you?"

"Nope." Gerti smiled.

"Our parents are gone though." Gary added.

Carmen blushed shyly, avoiding direct eye contact with the boy. She moved aside. "Well come in. We were about to watch a movie."

"Oh, what kind?" Gary asked.

"We haven't picked yet. You see, we found these weird gadgets in our parents room." Juni explained.

"Weird gadgets? Let us see, maybe we can help identify." Gertie offered.

All four kids went into Mr. and Mrs. Cortez's room to where the gadgets lied. Gary picked the one that Juni assumed to be a lasso. "You were right, these are weird." he said, raising an eyebrow.

Gertie and Juni began to play with the gadgets like toys, battling each other playfully.

Carmen rolled her eyes. Sooooo immature. She grabbed Gary's shoulder. "Come on, let's pick out a flick." she said with a smile, jingling the keys.

"Oka---" Gary was cut off when something caught his eye. Carmen followed his eyes down to the ground. There was a shiny container under the bed. They both knelt down and Gary slid it out from under the bed. "Huh...it's sort of heavy."

"Wonder what's in it..." Carmen said.

Juni and Gertie gave them a quick look but didn't really care, continuing to play.

The two teens couldn't fight the childlike curiosity growing inside them. "I have an idea." Carmen told Gary before testing each key on the container's lock. Finally...it opened and inside were many black cases labelled with tape and sharpies.

"Secret Mission #2..." Gary read out loud. "Spy's Surprise..." He chuckled. "DVDs?"

"Looks like home movies... hey, maybe it's from their missions. Maybe they had fun and documented them." Carmen decided. Gary nodded. "I wanna see them."

"Me too!" Carmen agreed, picking up the box and dashing out the door with Gary following behind her.

Gertie and Juni still played and looked at the gadgets. Gertie sniffed. "I smell...coconut." She sniffed the gadget "It smells like coconut! Oh, it's my favorite!" she giggled.

Juni looked amazed. "Maybe it turns into your favorite candy flavor! No wonder it sort of looks like candy!" he concluded.

Gertie gave the gadget a cautious lick and was deeply satisfied with the results. "Yuuuuum!" she mewed in satisfaction.

Juni picked up the lasso-like one and gave it a lick. "Orange-y." he assessed, smiling.

Carmen turned on the television and DVD player, then popped in one of the movies. She and Gary sat on the carpet and gave each other a small smile before looking at the screen. "Showtime." Gary said before pressing play.

Carmen slyly scooted closer to her crush before the faces of her parents popped on screen. Soon after the faces of Gertie and Gary's parents were on screen too. The two teens closer examined the movie. It was their parents at some kind of resort of some type.

"Looks more like a vacation than a mission." Gary commented.

"Hey, what're you watching?" Juni asked as he and Gertie entered, sucking on a gadget.

"Ewww, what are you doing?!" Carmen exclaimed.

"It's okay! We know what these gadgets are now-- they turn into your favorite candy flavor." Gertie explained.

Carmen made an O with her lips. Her mom did have a sweet tooth so perhaps they were for snacking on. "But still, it's not clean!" Carmen protested.

"Oh relax." Gertie said, sitting down.

All four watched the video.

"Now...are you ready for a super top secret spy mission without the kids?" Mr. Cortez said on camera. It seemed to be floating. Robotic camera, of course.

Mrs. Cortez bit her lip and nodded. "Oh yeah."

Then suddenly the adults began to strip! All four kids stared in shock, too surprised to look away as their parents began to have an orgy!

"Oh, yes!" Mrs. Giggles moaned as she began to make out with Mrs. Cortez. Then they saw something that would scar them even further. The gadgets Gertie and Juni were sucking on were inserted into Mr. Cortez's and Mr. Giggle's anuses after being smothered by what appeared to be flavored lube.

"**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_** Gertie screamed, throwing the butt plug she thought was a candy-like cadget far away from her. It soared through the window, breaking it, gliding towards a cat perched on a fence and plugging its anus, sending the poor feline screeching and running about, scratching whoever it came into contact with. The rest of the kids were too traumatized to make a peep and blankly glared at the screen. Juni let the anal beads he thought were a lasso drop to the floor as tears filled his eyes.

Later on that night Mr. and Mrs. Cortez returned home very, very happy from their "mission". "Kiiiiids we're back! You watching a movie?" Mrs. Cortez said with a smile.

"Oh-- hi, Gary; hi, Gertie!" she greeted. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked.

All four children were sitting in the exact same places staring blankly at the TV screen which sparkled with static. The movie had ended long ago but their shock had yet to wear off. Now they were all cold, pale, and still like statues.

Mr. Cortez raised a brow. "Are you...kids all right? You know the neighbor's cat? I heard she was scratching lots of people today like she went crazy until she was hit by a car...so, so sad..." He made his way to the kitchen. "You kids want popcorn? All right I'll get some."

Nothing. No response or eye movements. Their pupils didn't even dare to dialate.

Mrs. Cortez giggled. "What? You saw a horror movie?" She walked over to where they were and saw her and her husband's secret movie box. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat, then she looked towards Juni and saw the limp anal beads next to his open hand.

**"OH SHI----**

---_take_ _mushrooms_?" Mr. Cortez's voice called from the kitchen. "I know you love 'em, Carmen!"

**The End**


End file.
